An Ice Cold Touch
by xsweetsoulx
Summary: A story of blood, love and death. Can the warm heart of a mere human melt the cold exterior of a Noble vampire? Hanabusa X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Welcome to the Academy.**

My name is Aya Sakamoto and this is the story of how I died.

My day is the same routine over and over. The only changes are my lessons. It's been the same everyday for the last year ever since I moved from being home-schooled to joining the prestigious Cross Academy Day Class. If I have to endure another day of this suffocating and rule-abiding School, I think I'll kill myself. A little over exaggeration on my part but seriously life here is too dull. Sometimes I'll be in class watching the sun start to set, just to wish I was somewhere, anywhere, else. Running away seems like a good idea right now.

"Hey Aya we're heading to the gates right now wanna come and see the Night Class?" The loud voice of my roommate and closest friend Amina Tori yelled. She was sitting on the front desk and couldn't be bothered walking the few short steps to talk to me privately. I really didn't want to head back to the Dorms on my own just to sit on my bed bored so I nodded. The other girls in our class were murmuring and whispering to each other. They weren't being subtle about who they were talking about either, the pointing and stares gave it away. Why would the Socially-excluded rebel Aya Sakamoto wants to go see the Night Class? I sighed why it was always either me or the Night Class anyone talked about.

I packed my leather bag up with my textbooks and stood up. I silently walked over. The murmurs followed me and as I reached the gang of giggling girls who surrounded Amina, they all shut up and walked away with their heads together as to not catching my eye. I sighed again but it cheered me up a little as Amina smiled warmly at me. "Ready?" I asked and she nodded her brown eyes sparkling with excitement. I just couldn't bring myself to be as excited as she was just because we were going to see a bunch of students. Yes they were all drop-dead gorgeous but it didn't really matter to me. That makes me sound weird; I sighed again but let it slide as Amina stood up and wrapped her arm around my own as we hurried out of the classroom.

Amina was so excited it made me light-headed. "Oh my gosh, Aya I hope Ichijo notices me today, do you think he will? Oh I hope so. He is just so beautiful and kind and sweet and honest and pretty and nice and smart and wonderful and beautiful, did I already say beautiful? Well it doesn't matter because he is twice as beautiful as the others ... blah, blah, blah, blah, blah ..." I gave up after a little while because she was already in her stride and it wouldn't matter what I said. She was practically bouncing along the dirt path that led to the entrance gates at the front of the Academy. There were so many trees surrounding us and it took ages just to get an in sight of the gates. Already I could see a large crowd of girls. That was when I heard someone yelling and it made me smile. You could always trust Yuuki to cheer you up.

She was there alright. Red band brightly lay across her upper arm, a signal to all of authority and respect. Of course right now that didn't matter. She was all alone in the front of the jeering crowd. "Get back all of you or I'll get the Headmaster!" She warned too little effect. "Oh shush up Cross," Someone yelled back another cried "You just want the Night Class students to yourself! Selfish!" I sighed and started walking through the crowd, Amina right behind me. I got a few looks but as soon as they saw it was me they all shut up and backed off. I made it to the front and flashed a quick grin at Yuuki (her face was filled with relief) before I turned to face the crowd it was a silent group of shock.

"Alright, you lot you'd better shut up and listen to me. Got it?" I felt a shock as they all

Nodded but my face was still a mask of anger. "Right line up and leave a path for the Night Class to get through. If you're not gonna leave at least be in order." When no one moved I yelled "MOVE IT!" And instantly they all did. Two groups of girls were stood to attention to the left and right of the path. "Wow, Aya you're scary sometimes," Amina smiled as she went to stand to the left. I turned back to Yuuki and let my face fall from anger to a smile. I put my hand on her shoulder and nodded. She smiled with relief and addressed the crowd to get ready. Just as the gates opened and the most beautiful people you will ever meet walked into the Academy grounds.

The one in front was Kaname Kuran, the Night Class President. He was tall and dark with the saddest eyes I'd ever seen. He was staring at Yuuki as she struggled to stop the screaming fan girls. I knew he cared deeply for her because you couldn't look at someone without loving them like the way Kaname-Senpai looks at Yuuki. I quickly got out of the way as the Class continued on their way. I reached the wall that separated the Academy to the 'Real World'. Right behind Kaname was Ichijo Takuma, the blonde who Amina was sweet on and you could see why. He had a very soft face with matching sweet eyes and smile. Then the girls: Ruka Souen (beautiful, ash-blonde and arrogant) with Seiren. Both were inseparable From Kaname but for very different reasons. Anyone could tell that Ruka, had romantic feelings for Kaname but with Seiren, with her alert expression and serious frown, it was more a master - servant relationship. Then came Shiki Senri and Rima Touya. These were very close to each other and the rumours were that they were dating but I didn't believe that. Both were models for which you could see why. Shiki-Senpai was tall and handsome with reddish-brown hair whereas Rima-Senpai was small and had soft strawberry blonde colour hair that she wore in pigtails. Finally came Akatsuki Kain. He had a serious face and was often called 'Wild' by my classmates but he seemed quite mellow to me. He had soft red hair. Akatsuki-Senpai was followed by his cousin Hanabusa Aido. Another blonde Hanabusa-Senpai was the only one who actually was talking to the Day Class students. He was chatting to them which made the girls scream louder.

I'd known several of these beautiful people before hand as my family was wealthy and often had dealings with their own families. I knew them well enough to call them by their first names but never without 'Senpai' attached. I wasn't brought up wrong. My parents raised me from a street urchin into a well-bred lady. Or so they hope. You see, I was adopted by my parents when I was five and they gave me a home and a family. Thinking about them makes me feel sad at times.

I sighed into my knees as I scrunched up into a ball and sat down on the hard floor. "Idol - Senpai!" The girls screamed, "Accept this, please Senpai?" I didn't bother listening as the rest of the Night Class headed to the Academy. I smiled to myself as Yuuki shouted loudly at the students to go to their Dorms. Eventually the yelling and giggles disappeared into nothingness. I looked up from my knees and found myself all alone. Amina and Yuuki must have been busy. Amina probably got into a discussion with some other Day Class students and Yuuki would have been exhausted getting the other students to leave to bother with me.

It was sun-down and the entire area was bathed in soft twilight sunshine. _Peaceful place,_ I thought just as a snap came from the dark trees behind me. I twirled round and stared into the darkness willing my eyes to see who had made the noise. A flash of silver caught my eye. My heart beat loudly in my chest and my palms felt clammy but I instantly calmed down as Zero Kiryu came into focus. His silver hair was what had caught my attention. I didn't bother saying hello because he was just like me. He preferred to keep himself to himself. So it surprised me when he said: "what are you doing here?" I shrugged and picked up my school bag before starting to walk back to school. "Hey?" he called. I turned my head but didn't bother to stop. He caught up to me quickly but we just walked in silence up to school.

We were almost to the girl's Dorms when he grabbed my shoulder and stopped me. "Headmaster Cross asked me to tell you to come to his office. He said it was about your parents so it would be important to you." I nodded in thanks and I headed toward the main school. Zero surprised me again because he followed me. "I need to see the Headmaster too," he explained but it still made me uneasy to be alone with him. Even though I'd known him for a long time (almost the same amount of time as I'd known Yuuki) Zero still seemed too foreign to me. I never felt at ease with him near me. The feeling reminded me too much of the night I was attacked at my own home. I knew it wasn't the same. Zero was there to protect me and the other Day Class students from harm. He was our Prefect along with Yuuki. But that feeling never went away. It stayed with me and made me awkward and uneasy although Zero looked perfectly at ease with me. I am so weird!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Disappointment can be Painful.**

The room was the same as any other Headmaster's. It was quite plain with a huge wooden desk and a couple of chairs. He was sat in front of that desk as I came in. Kaien Cross our Headmaster. He was a little ditzy but nice enough. "Hello Sir," I said as I sat down on the chair opposite him, Zero sitting in the other. "Ah . . . Aya you know you can call me Uncle," He smiled at me and my heart fell. It was the big, fake smile that grown-ups wore when there was bad news. "Yes Uncle Kaien." His own face split into another wide grin. His eyes sparkled and he got to his feet to kneel before me. "Aya you're just like my Yuuki, you too are inseparable!" But then his face went from foolish to serious and I knew that bad news was on the way. "Aya, you're parents called and I'm afraid they can't make it to the Parent-Teacher conference this time." I knew that was it but it still made my eyes sting, I hadn't seen my parents in almost three years now. "That-" I cleared my throat, "That's fine, I knew they wouldn't be able to make it anyway." I hid my face behind my hair as it tumbled down over my shoulder. Uncle's hand was soft on my own but it only made me sadder so I pulled away.

"Zero will you escort Aya back to her room please?" Uncle asked but I didn't look up from my pity slump. "Aya could you wait outside please? I have to talk to Zero for a minute?" I nodded, numbly stood up and walked out the door. I didn't stop. I didn't want to be with anyone right now. No one was coming to see me . . . again. My eyes stung again but this time I didn't stop myself and I felt the silent sobs shake me. The tears were hot and salty. They ran down my pale face and left glittery marks. I was outside suddenly and I noticed I'd been running. My breath came in short gasps, I heard myself moan with pain. I was so angry . . . upset . . . distraught . . . betrayed . . . alone! It wasn't fair.

I stopped running when the pain in my chest got too much. I slumped down on the cold stone of the fountain that lay in the middle of the Academy. I was feeling so empty. My heart must have been pounding and I knew I was still crying but everything was numb. I didn't have any feelings left. My heart was heavy and my eyes felt red raw. But I couldn't bring myself to care. "Mom?" My voice was weak but it brought another round of tears onto me. I didn't know what to do. I felt hopeless. Utterly hopeless. I couldn't even bring myself to lift my head from my hands. I let the tears fall and let sorrow fill my heart as the night wore on.

The night air cut through me like a knife. The chill seeped into my bones and turned my blood to ice. I started shivering. I couldn't believe myself. How could I let a little thing like this get to me? I mean, sure I haven't heard from Mom and Dad in a long time but I'd hear from them soon enough. I laughed out loud at my own stupidity. I am Aya Sakamoto and I don't cry. I stood up with a scowl. I couldn't believe it. I growled under my breath and started towards the girl's Dorms. I was such an idiot. God, I feel ridiculous. What if someone had found me mopping to myself? That would have been awful. I was not about to let everyone think I'm some sort of wuss. No way! I always let my emotions get the better of me even though I let myself get my hopes up. I should have known something like this would happen but not once have I cried like that because of my parents not showing up. How embarrassing. I felt my face go red. "Oh . . . I'm an idiot," I murmured to myself. "Yes, yes you are!" I gasped and spun round to find myself face-to-face with Zero.

Damn it, I'd forgotten about him. His grey eyes stared at me without expression. I swallowed then decided to act my way through it. So hands on hips, mouth set in a frown and eyebrows scrunched up. "Where were you?" His eyes widened in disbelief. "I mean . . . I waited for you but it took so long for you to finish your little chat with Headmaster Cross that I decided to head back on my own." He kept staring at me but I held my ground. I could never tell if he was looking at me or through me. "I left the office only 5 minutes after you to find you gone," Oops I'd planned on him being in the office for a long time. "What can I say? I just have a very short attention span and 5 minutes is too long for me to wait." That is a pathetic reason and I could just tell Zero didn't believe me. "I saw you crying on the fountain" The floor underneath me seemed to give way. I was falling down into an endless abyss of embarrassment. "Y-y-you're w-wrong," I stuttered out. "I-it wasn't m-me," Damn, I could feel tears start to fill up my eyes. "I'm not wrong I saw you and I know it was you" Zero kept looking at me. "It wasn't me . . . I never cry . . . it wasn't me," I couldn't think straight. My mind was a jumble of endless spirals. And the whole while I was suffocating under my embarrassment, Zero stared at me. Stop staring, I thought getting angrier by the second. Stop that, stop it, don't do that, I can't stand it . . . stop . . . stop . . . "STOP LOOKING AT ME!" I screamed at him. His empty face suddenly cracked into an expression of shock. I gasped and covered my mouth. Shaking, I ran away. And just as I had done before, I started to cry.

I was running again . . .

Why did it always end with me running . . . ?

These questions buzzed around my head as the Girl's Dorm appeared out of the darkness. Yet I couldn't seem to get any closer to it. Even when I reached the large door that gave the promise of warmth and a soft bed, I couldn't do it. To lift that handle was too much. What if someone was awake? My breath hitched up my throat and I heard a strange noise come out from between my clenched teeth. It sounded like something between a growl and a sob. I was so angry yet I was so sad. I was tired too but not enough to want to face Amina when I got into my room.

I stood with my hand on that door for a short time before I decided what to do. I wasn't going to bed so why on Earth was I stood outside this damn door? Yeah it was past curfew but so what? Smiling to myself for the first time that night, I noticed that my tears had stopped falling. I headed to my left and started sneaking towards the trees that filled the Academy's campus. It was always too easy to sneak in and out around the campus. It didn't take me long to reach the secluded bench that the Academy had forgotten about. I wasn't worried that I would be caught; I'd been out here enough times and never been seen. That was what kept me off guard, I suppose.

I was trying my hardest to forget about my stupid show of emotion in front of Zero. But his face kept popping up in my mind. Zero? Why did it have to be Zero? It could have been anyone but the world gives me Zero. He was so distant and quiet; I much preferred it when I was off his radar. That was when I heard the rustling.

Maybe it was thinking about him that caused me to draw Zero. I didn't know, but out of the darkness between the trees I saw the flash of silver that could only belong to one person. I stood up quickly and made it behind a large tree before he made it to my hiding place. He didn't appear to know I was there, which I was extremely glad about. He was obviously looking for something, but I had the feeling that it wasn't me. His head was bowed and his eyes were sweeping the ground around my bench. He sat down heavily and sighed into his hands. He seemed extremely stressed and I was tempted to see if he was okay, but a second later he left my clearing, rubbing his throat with a hungry look in his eyes. I stayed hidden until I was sure he wasn't coming back. I made my way to the bench and examined the rough bark. It had been shaped from a fallen log and a tree stump was next to it. I couldn't see anything different about it. It was quite comfy for a bench and I lay down on it, wondering about the strange behavior of Zero Kiryu.

I watched the stars twinkle as I lay on my back. This was my favourite place to just sit and think. I imagined how cold and lonely it must be to be a star. Far out in space where no one can keep you company. A poem popped into my head, half-shaped words that trickled into form.

_Glitter, shiver, loneliness_

_Sweet and innocent Star_

_Left to dwell upon fate of others_

_To gaze upon those so far_

These words seemed gentle yet had a certainty about them that I liked. I sat up and reached into the small gaps between the roots of the tree stump. That was when my hand brushed against something cold and metal. I pulled it out, curiosity making my heart pound. A small box with a delicate design was in my palm. I'd never seen something so pretty. It was silver and shined brightly in the moonlight. I didn't know whether I should open it but curiosity got the better of me. Inside sat a bunch of little white pills. This had to be someone's medicine box and they must have dropped it. I felt terrible in case someone really needed it. I debated whether I should give it in now, when I remembered it was late at night. Tomorrow, definitely tomorrow I'll give it in. I smiled to myself but with a little bit of guilt, I placed the beautiful case into my pocket.

I pulled out my notebook, blew away the bits of dirt and leaves on the front before jotting down my new poem. I leaned against the shimmering ground and tried to think of more to write.

_I wish little Star_

_You would be mine alone_

_A desperate dream_

_For me to love and own_

The words weren't coming as easily as they should. I was too stressed. Biting my bottom lip, I tried to get the poem going and jot down some meaningful words but they all seemed empty, as empty as I felt right then. I was drained and suddenly really tired. I was trying to ignore it but my eyelids were terribly itchy and drooping. I decided that everyone would be asleep now and wouldn't be bothered about me. I got up, stretched whilst stifling a yawn and heading back to the Dorms. But before I did I put my notebook back in its little hiding spot, all my secrets and dreams hidden away from the world. That was quite a bittersweet feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Dreams of Déjà Vu**

I made it to the dorms without anyone finding me and I managed to reach the side window. It wasn't ever locked and I was able to push it wide and creep into the common room of the Girl's Dorm. I sighed and sat down on the soft couches. I didn't want to go and wake up Amina by heading to my room, so I sat and stared at the ceiling. My eyelids were extremely heavy now and I couldn't keep them open any longer. They closed for a second and the next time they opened I knew I was dreaming.

**I was stood in the middle of some tall and long hedges that leaned over me menacingly. They made my heart pound and my palms go sweaty. Looking down I saw the familiar pale blue frilly dress I had worn the last time I had visited this place. But that had been in the real world. Right now, I knew I was having a nightmare. The nightmare I had at least once a week. I was in the maze that had decorated my home before I had come to the Academy. That was when I heard the voice:**

**_"Run away little girl. Make it fun, make it a good chase. I want you. I want you to play my game. Let me taste your blood!"_**

**My heart was pounding and, although I knew I was dreaming, I ran. I obeyed the voice and raced through the maze. Green passed me by as I tried to escape. I could hear the sounds of pursuit and a cold, dark chuckle following me. All I could think about was escaping, to run away, far, far, far away. I didn't want to be caught. If this 'game' ended then I knew my life ended too. It was strange, I couldn't remember why I was in the maze, I couldn't think as my mind turned blank. Different flashes raced through my mind but made no sense. Tall figures dancing. People talking and laughing. Food piled high in an elegant fashion. Lights flashing and casting sparkles across a wide, crowded room. A party? Was it a celebration? But why was someone after me? I was dreaming but it still made no sense. And, of course, there was that feeling of déjà vu. **

**I was concentrating on that feeling so I wasn't paying much attention. Soon I was stood in a wide courtyard with a small fountain trickling water from the bowl of an angel into the pool below. I looked around and tried to decide on the best place to go when the dark laughter came from right behind me. **

**Spinning round, I tried to push my attacker away but it was no use. Strong arms pinned me to a cold body and my head was pushed upwards. Sharp pain flared in my neck and I struggled. My head was getting light. It almost felt like I wasn't connected to my body anymore until the arms let me go. I fell backwards into warmer arms and soft fingers brushed across my eyelids and shut them. **

**_"Aya …?"_**

"Aya?" That voice was calling me again. But it seemed different much less gentle. This voice had a frustrated edge to it. I wanted the other voice to come back.

"Aya wake up. Can you hear me? Wake up already!" Someone was yelling at me, I didn't like that. "Go 'way!" I demanded and rolled onto my side. In doing so, I fell onto the hard (and cold) ground with a thump. "Damn it!" I yelled and sat up rubbing my head, which had collided miserably with someone's shoe. Looking up, I saw the concerned and amused face of Yuuki Cross staring down at me.

I sighed and looked about. It was still dark so it couldn't be morning yet. "What's up?" I asked, but Yuuki just shook her head and held out her hand. I took it, allowing her to pull me to my feet. I rubbed my head some more and she giggled. "Don't laugh, it hurt like hell," but I smiled back. Yuuki really was a pain but she was nice too, a little empty-headed but nice enough.

I sat down and relaxed. That dream had really been a bad one. I groaned and put my head back. "You okay? You look terrible and you were moaning in your sleep," I just laughed darkly and rubbed my neck and head some more. I could still feel the memory of that pain in my neck, like a dark stain across my throat. My head hurt too.

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired I guess," I lied as Yuuki stared at me with those big brown eyes of hers. She'd always been able to, somehow, read my mind. When I was younger she'd been my best friend. Then we'd grown up and along the way I seemed to develop the knack of lying successfully to my best friend. It made me sad because, as well as Amina, Yuuki was one of the few people I trusted completely. I just didn't want her to worry. Especially not with her looking so god-damn tired all the time. If I looked rough it was nothing compared to her. "Why were you down here in the first place," her eyes narrowed with suspicion. She was one of the school Guardians after all.

"I come down here when it's quiet, I hate crowds." Another lie, "I guess I must have dozed off," with a sprinkle of the truth. Yuuki looked appeased at least. "How was the Night shift?" I asked with a grin and chuckled teasingly as her face fell into a frown. "Uneventful to say the least, it gets so boring with nothing but Zero for company." Her face fell into the look I called the 'Z-Face'. "There it is," I sighed and explained when she gave me a confused look. "It's the look you get when you think about Zero. Your eyes go all sad and you get that funny little crease between your eyebrows." I giggled when she reached up to touch it. Then my face fell into a frown to match Yuuki's.

My friend was suffering, I knew that much. It really wasn't fair on her or, now that I though about it, Zero. I remembered his face when I spied on him in the forest. It was as tired and stressed as Yuuki's. It really didn't seem right. I sighed and knew I'd regret it soon but I opened my big mouth and said: "I could help out, you know?" Yuuki's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. I could feel myself blushing. "Well, you know, just because you're always tired. And I thought I'd help out. I understand if it's just you and Zero. I just wanted to help." I blabbered away and refused to look Yuuki in the eyes. "No one's ever asked to join the Guardians." She whispered almost to herself. "I just want to help," I repeated feeling stupid. "No I don't be silly, I'll talk to the Headmaster and see what he thinks." She smiled at me and I tried to return it.

We sat talking together for a while until we heard the tell-tale signs of students getting up. Water could be heard being run and stomping feet were thumping up and down the corridors. I sighed, stood up and stretched. Yuuki smiled but yawned wide. She really did look tired. Plus she had more scratches and scrapes on her then I could count. She always seemed to have a bandage or two on her every time I saw her. This time it was on her hand and left cheek. I hoped they weren't hurting her.

The common room filled pretty quickly, everyone was up and ready for a new day. Except me and Yuuki. I wasn't looking forward to today because we had our mid-term exams in a weeks time and all the teachers (and pupils) were stressing out. If you didn't get over 50% in them all then you had to retake the tests, which I had no intension of repeating. Math was my main concern. I watched as students walked past me with their noses buried in textbooks.

Yuuki said goodbye when we got to the first floor and she headed to her room. I continued up the stairs and reached the third floor. Then I walked to my room, opened it up and was enveloped in a huge overwhelming hug. "Aya!" Amina was clinging to me and seemed extremely stressed. "I stayed up most of the night waiting for you. Where the heck have you been?" She demanded tears shining in her caramel eyes. "Nowhere, I fell asleep downstairs with Yuuki," I explained then mentally kicked myself when Amina's eyes narrowed with dislike. She'd never like Yuuki or my friendship with her. Amina tossed her hair back and sniffed with disdain.

"Cross is a loser, Aya. I don't like her." I sighed, I heard this all the time. "She's so high-and-mighty all the time; she's just feeling important because she's a disciplinary member." Amina was working herself into a strop. I could almost taste her anger floating round the room, but also the subtleness of envy. "Amina, just admit you're jealous because she gets to talk to the Night Class students, Ichijo for example." I felt like giggling when she started spluttering, a bright red blush spreading over her face. I just shook my head and went to get dressed.

It was getting much lighter as I headed to my first class. Amina had taken offense to me taking Yuuki's side and she'd walked off without a backwards glance. I didn't really mind. What I did mind was the way everyone was whispering and staring at me. What was everyone's deal? I growled under my breath and glared at anyone who looked at me funny. "Hey, Rebel," I sighed and look around. A quick glance told me it was a guy from my class, his scruffy hair did nothing for him and I didn't slow down. He caught up pretty quick though.

"What do you want?" I muttered to him with an icy look. He just grinned and put his lanky arm around my neck. "Nothing much except you. There's a rumor going round that your parents have abandoned you … again." It was common knowledge that the rebel Aya Sakamoto had never been visited by her parents but now they'd abandoned me? It seemed incredibly stupid and I snorted at him. "Right, sure. That's a good one, for once." Rumors always circled around the Academy. I didn't really mind them except this one was right on the money for a change. It wasn't exactly abandonment but I did feel rather lonely. I gripped the boy's arm and twisted it, hard. He yelped and I let go, whistling to myself as he glared at me through teary eyes. I hate rumors. I was sure he hadn't spread it but I was seriously pissed off now. Like I said I hate rumors.


End file.
